The Death of Kaito Kid
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: Here is a story about the murder of one of Gosho Aoyama's other characters.     Note- I decided to use only the English dub names.
1. The Murder

One day in Baker City, Richard, his daughter Rachel, and Conan were hanging out at Richard's detective office where they live. It was a really humid day and Richard said "Man it's a scorcher outside. At least the air conditioning is working fine. Rachel, what are they saying about the weather for tomorrow?" Rachel then went on the computer and looked up the weather. She then said "Looks like tomorrow will be a much nicer day. It won't be so humid. I think we should walk in the park tomorrow." Conan said "That's a great idea Rachel. Hopefully another case doesn't come up and we spend an entire day figuring out who killed someone else. That would totally suck." The three then decided on which park to go to. They chose Ekoda Park because of its beautiful cherry blossom trees. The next day Conan, Richard, and Rachel woke up at around 7:00 AM and got ready for the day. They left the house at around 9:30 AM. They arrived at the park at 10:00 AM and were amazed at the beautiful cherry blossoms. They then decided to start walking. A little after 12:30 PM, the three decided to get something to eat. After getting lunch Rachel, Richard, and Conan went park to the park but something got their attention. They saw police cars and then they ran to where the police cars were. At the scene were Inspector Meguire along with officers Harry Wilder and Nicholas Santos. Meguire said "Richard, I'm glad you could make it. We have something big here." & Richard said "We were just walking through the park and just got done eating lunch. So what's going on here?" Meguire then said "We have a brutal murder on our hands. See for yourself and same goes for Conan." Richard and Conan were shocked to see what they saw. Meguire was right; there were two bodies that looked like they lost a lot of blood. Richard said "This is horrible. They died a terrible death." Conan then said to himself "Richard's right. They definitely died in a terrible way. It looks like they killed with a shot-gun." Meguire said "The names of the deceased are Aoko Nakamori and Kaitou Kuroba." Both were 17 years old and went to Ekoda High School. We determined the cause of death to be shot-gun wounds. They were killed almost instantly. That's a terrible way to die." Conan said "I agree with you, Inspector. If you look at the holes in their chest, you can tell the murderer used a shot-gun. You got any clues?" Meguire said "I wish we had any but right now we have no clues, which really sucks. However it looks like a robbery went wrong here. You can tell because the killer was probably looking for something in here but couldn't find it." Conan then wanted to know where Rachel was and Richard told him "When she saw the crime scene, she then went back outside. I think she might have been disturbed about what she saw." Conan then went outside to see Rachel. She found her puking. Conan said to her "What's wrong, Rachel?" & Rachel said "I feel sick. What I saw was absolutely awful. Two dead bodies who were killed brutally. Did you figure out what happened?" Conan said "According to Inspector Meguire, it looks like they were killed with a shot-gun. I almost feel as sick as you." Conan then said to himself "It looks like I have a very difficult case to solve. With a keen eye for details, one truth will prevail."


	2. The Suspicion

After discovering two bodies in Ekoda Richard, Conan, Inspector Meguire along with officers Harry Wilder and Nicholas Santos started to investigate. They determined without hesitation that the two stiffs were murdered via a shotgun. Richard told Meguire "Inspector, it's pretty obvious that they died instantly. Shotguns are very powerful and can kill anyone almost instantly." Inspector Meguire then said "You're right. Man, these two kids died a horrible death. Don't worry, we'll find the murderer." Conan then did a little investigating of his own. He deduced that both Richard and Inspector Meguire were right about how Katio Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori were killed. He said "You guys, you are right on the money with how they died. Look at the amount of blood on their bodies." Meguire then said "Conan's right. We still don't have an accurate time of death but judging by the state of rigor mortis, the time of death might be around 8 to 10 PM last night." The next thing Meguire and Richard could do was gather witnesses. They were able to find the head of the Edoka neighborhood watch program. Her name was Maxine Goodwell. She was a former cop who had moved from the United States 6 months ago. Meguire said "Can you tell me about anything suspicious that you saw last night at around 8 to 10 PM?" Maxine said "Well I noticed a strange man in a black fedora and overcoat. He also had a deep voice and was also tall." Then Meguire asked her "Can you tell me anything about the deceased?" Maxine told Meguire "Kaito and Aoko had been friends since elementary school. Kaito's father, Touichi was a world renowned magician but also the original Phantom Thief Kid. He died about 8 years ago when someone accidently killed him. The guy I just described was probably the one that murdered him. Kaito's mother, Chikage died about 9 months ago from breast cancer and she died at an early age. Aoko's father, Ginzo is a detective who has been chasing Phantom Thief Kid for years. But Ginzo is in Osaka to meet up with some old friends. I had to call him this morning to tell him that his daughter was murdered and he was in shock. When he found out, he decided to come back here." Richard then asked Maxine "Do you know anything about the strange man you saw last night?" & she said "I feel like he might have been the one who killed Touichi Kuroba. He goes by the name SNAKE." He is probably a killer who strikes at random." Richard then said "Touichi Kuroba. That name sounds familiar. Wait, Booker Kudo. I remember him telling me stories about how he taught his wife Vivian the art of disguise. He must have met him before he started writing those mystery novels. I'm guessing Booker and Vivian Kudo had a good relationship with him." Meguire then said "That's right, Richard." Conan then said to himself "So dad knew Kid's father? And he taught mom the art of disguise? He might be able to help out on this case but I don't know where he is. Heck, I don't even know where mom is." Maxine then told Meguire "I think I might know some people who knew Kaito and Aoko. One person's name is Keiko Momoi. She is a classmate of Kaito and Aoko. Another person who might have known them is Saguru Hakuba who goes to the same school. He's a detective who has done a lot of work in England. He thinks that Kaito is the Phantom Thief Kid. I think he might be able to help out. He lives around here." I will see if he's available." Maxine then called Saguru. Meanwhile Conan and Richard decided to investigate a little more. They found out that the murderer was looking to steal something but was unable to and he ransacked the house. Richard then told Meguire "Inspector, I think we might have a case of a robbery that went wrong. Me and Conan just searched the house a little more and that's what I think happened here." Meguire then said "You're right. I was told that by Wilder. So far we have been able to find a set of fingerprints but we're not sure who they belong to because they're still being analyzed at the lab. We might not know for another hour or so. My gut tells me that the prints belong to the murderer." Conan then said "I hope so. Then this case would be solved. One thing bugs me though. Could this Snake guy be working for the men in black? If so, what's their connection to Phantom Thief Kid? Could it be? With a lack of clues, it won't be so easy. In the end however, one truth will prevail.


	3. The Solution

The investigation of the murder of Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori was starting to look like it would hit a dead end. But Richard and Conan were able to find some new clues which would hopefully solve the case. First they found that a set of fingerprints were found near a coffee table and also found out that the killer was looking to rob the house but got away with nothing. Along with help from a former cop named Maxine Goodwell, they were able to get to know about people who knew Kaito and Aoko. Conan said to himself "I think that Snake guy is the killer. It seems like he was out for revenge. Unless he was looking for something Kid had. However he was unable to find it but decided to kill Kid and his girlfriend. But why?" Rachel then came and said "I wished Jimmy was here. He might have a little trouble but he would figure it out. He solved some difficult cases but probably nothing like this." Conan then said to Richard "I think the killer might be that Snake guy Maxine described to us. It sounds like he is the only person with motive to kill Kaito Kid." & Richard said "You might be right, Conan. According to what Maxine told us, it sounds like this Snake guy had a good motive to kill Kaito Kuroba. I heard from her that there is something he is looking for called Pandora. If Kaito had this Pandora, maybe he wanted to kill him and take it back to whoever he works for, probably a secret organization." Conan then said to himself "It sounds like he might be working for the men in black. If that's the case, I might be one step closer in finding those goons who shrunk me." Then Officer Harry Wilder said to Inspector Meguire "I found something that might help us solve this case. We found a piece of clothing that belongs to the murderer. It came off a black overcoat and there is also some photos of the murderer walking down the street after the murder took place. The guy looks like the person that Maxine told us about that also killed Kaito's father." Inspector Meguire then said "That's great, Wilder. Do you have any leads on where the killer is?" & Wilder said "A woman who lives down the street saw the guy and beat him down. He's being taken down here now by Santos." Meguire then told Wilder he was so proud of him. 5 minutes later, Nicholas Santos arrived with the killer. Conan was right. It was Snake. He was then questioned by Meguire. Meguire asked Snake "Why did you kill Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori?" Snake in a deep voice said "I killed Kaito because my partner Gin told me that Kaito Kuroba had the Pandora, a special gem that could make the Black Organization super rich. We were told by our boss to finish him once and for all. That's because Kaito Kuroba was actually The Phantom Thief Kid. If we killed him, we would one step closer to finding the Pandora gem. His girlfriend was just in the way and I had to kill her." Conan then said "OH MY GOD! He works for THEM! He probably won't tell me anything about Gin and Vodka. He's probably afraid that they would kill him if they found out I was still alive." Snake was then taken to the police station for more questioning. Richard then said "What a tragic case. A high school student and girlfriend were killed because of greed. Not only did they die a terrible death, they also died at a young age. It's really sad. & Conan said "You're right Richard. I think this is the saddest case I have been involved in. Maybe it's best to forget all about it." Richard agreed with Conan and then they left along with Rachel.


End file.
